Scarlet Singer
by VanessaJS
Summary: Nikki Spires is an oddity, and everyone knows it. Everyone. Add together a unique blood type, vampires, werewolves, and a magnitude for trouble, and there's no telling what will happen. No telling who comes out of it.. Alive. Better summary inside.


**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. I don't have the brains to write something that fantastic**

**A/N: I started this just for fun, someting for me and my buddies to laugh about and whatnot, but eventually I decided I would post it on . Until recently I had no hopes or knowledge of wanting to put this up, but my friends talked me into it.**

**Just to let everyone know, I am basing Nikki and family off of myself and family, just making a few changes because I think it makes it sound more interesting. Anyway, I'm changing a lot of stuff, but Nikki is based off of me, just trying to clear that up. P.S. I know the summary sucks, deal with it. BTW, I am changing a lot of stuff; I will not be following all the rules. ;) Yet again, deal with it.**

**Endulge yourselves, and enjoy!  
**

_Nikki Spires has a special blood type. It is unknown to the world around her, meaning special circumstances are called to her in all rules, and not only with humans either. Nikki knows the whole mythical creature propaganda because for the last 17 years of her life she has become the singer to all vampires who have scented her unique blood. When she is forced to move from sunny and hot San Antonio, Texas where no vampire would ever come looking for her, to wet and cloudy Forks, Washington, her anxiety is pushed to the highest level. But what she finds there is something truly unique. But even in times of joy, her problems always find her. What happens when the others who listen intently to her blood find her again? Nikki might not come out alive..._

1. Say Goodbye

Saying goodbye to San Antonio would be hard, even if I only had so many friends. My scent would always rub off on them but I was pretty sure no vampires would come to Texas to find me unless they wanted to kill a million people who saw their sparkling skin. They wouldn't be able to manage without something going wrong. This is what went through my head as my father, Abia ((Uh-bye-yuh)), drove me to my last friend's house. Her name was Casey. I smiled slightly as her house came into view. I could see her little brother Mikie looking out the window with a bored expression. Mikie had had a crush on me ever since he was born and I wondered now how he would be when I left. I really hoped he would get over me quickly.

**"I'll be out in a minute," **I said quietly and jumped out of the Hybrid Luxury, closing the door before running up to the house. Mikie had disappeared from the window and I could hear him yelling at Casey to get the door. Finally the door was open and Casey smiled at me while Mikie flung himself at my waist. **"Hi Nikki! What are you doing here?" **I guess she was asking because I usually call to make sure it's okay with her mom before coming over. **"Hi Nick-key," **Mikie could never pronounce my name exactly right without emphasizing the two syllables. As I picked Mikie up and let him sit on my hip I looked him over, putting his image in my head before I turned away from the three year old to my best friend. I started memorizing her so I would never have to look at a picture to remember what she looked like. She had dirty blonde hair that was more dirty than blonde and not a big tan. She was average height and had a slim figure with kind brown eyes and a nice smile. **"I came to say goodbye. My parents are forcing me to move to some tiny town in Washington called Forks,"** I said, blinking hard to make sure the tears in my eyes didn't fall. Casey stared at me as if this was all a dream that could go away in three clicks of her shoes. I wish. Sigh.

**"You're leaving?"** she asked in a broken voice. I couldn't keep a few tears from falling onto the pavement. I nodded and she crossed her arms and looked down. **"Yeah. I'll really miss you, Casey, but I've got your email and we can stay in touch no matter what,"** she nodded absently. **"You're leaving? But I don't want you to leave!"** Mikie whined and I looked at him. Mikie had that dark brown hair that looked black until the sunlight hit it and green eyes that sometimes looked brown. He was really cute and I was going to miss him too. **"Sorry Mikie, but I have to. I'll visit you though, I promise," **he seemed kind of satisfied with that but he obviously wanted more so I let him go and he went into the house. Casey pulled me into a big hug while we cried a little until my dad, ruder than hell, honked the horn and interrupted the last moment of friendship with Casey before I left. We pulled apart and let each other go. **"Bye Nikki, don't forget me okay?" "I won't, you do the same. Bye Case."** She smiled a little at my nickname for her. We hugged again and then I ran back to the car. Abia started the car and started to drive down the street to our house while Casey's house kept getting smaller and smaller. I really hoped that wasn't how my memory of her was going to get.

---

Abia had piled all our stuff in the moving truck without the help that the moving company tried to send. My dad was absolutely huge, and for good reason. He was a werewolf, or shape shifter would be the correct name for it. The wolf part of it was just a main part in the genetics. So, yeah. Bottom line, my dad was really strong and could handle whatever weight thrown at him. Another thing about being a wolf was a major lovey dovey thing with a single girl as soon as he laid eyes on the perfect girl, called Imprinting. I remembered the story my parents had told me about meeting each other and Imprinting.  
Dad used to live in La Push (one of the reasons we were moving to Forks, La Push was really close), and he had decided to go to the Forks High School instead of on the reservation, just for the heck of it, seeing as he had seen all the girls in La Push and hadn't Imprinted on anyone. He was there for his freshmen and sophomore years when he met Jenna, my mom, in junior. He Imprinted on her at lunch, when he first saw her. After that, everything was easy and breezy. Then I came along with my unusual blood type that a vampire had coincidentally scented while they were taking me home. So, yeah, the vamp had three more vampires with him, and they all found that I was their Singer. Dad definitely found that odd when he saw "the leeches blood crazed eyes" when they looked at me. So yeah, dad went wolf on us, killed the vamps, made me cry and my mom have a heart attack nearly, yaddah yaddah, and then we moved to Texas. We were in the south Texas and some vamps found us there, so we went north to San Antonio and found out that no vamps were in the area. And then, all of a sudden Abia wanted to try some experiment and said we were moving to Forks! God, he gave me a stroke when he told me.  
Anyway the moving van had left that night and we were leaving the next day in the afternoon so it could have a head start. We stayed at a hotel that night and when we woke up, it was 12:00 and we had an hour till the plane left. So we got dressed, ate breakfast, and hauled ass to the airport.

---

It was a five hour flight from San Antonio to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive down to Forks. When we arrived at the house, I was trying not to like it, though I secretly did. It was a really pretty, dark wood house with two stories. One side of the house had a window covering the entire side of the living room. There were three bedrooms, one for me, one for Abia and Jenna, and then a guest room. Two bathrooms, one of them connected to my room. On the first floor, the living room, a dining room, and the kitchen. The backyard didn't have a fence. It had a big wooden patio-type-porch and a few wooden stairs leading to a clearing with lots of green grass. On the edge to the clearing was where a forest started its thick growth of trees and undergrowth. The best part to me was that there was a tiny balcony in my room that looked out on the forest and the backyard. So, I couldn't say I hated it, no matter how hard I tried.  
The moving company had the truck in the two car drive so my dad started taking all our stuff inside. I took the time to stand out on my balcony, glad that the overcast of clouds held no danger of getting me wet because of the little roof that covered the entire balcony. I had probably been out there for an hour when I realized my dad was done with the rest of the house. **"Where do you want your stuff, Nik," **he said, using my nickname from like five years ago. I rolled my eyes, grinning softly, and went back inside just as a drizzle started to come down. After about thirty minutes of arranging my room, Abia left and the drizzle had turned into a heavy rain that fell against the roof with an uncomfortable noise that I hadn't heard since I was three. I didn't like it. **"Well, g'night Nikki-nik,"** Abia said and closed the door after me. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, took the time to blow dry my hair until at least two tenths were wet, brushed my teeth and turned off the light, closing the door behind me. I snuggled up in my comforter and watched my alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. The whoosh of the wind outside and the pitter-patter of the rain kept me awake for a few hours. I would know because I watched the alarm go from 11:00 PM to 2:00 AM as I tried to get to sleep. Only when the rain lightened up and the wind stopped trying to tear my new house down was when I finally got to sleep.

---

My annoying alarm clock woke me up at six. I turned the alarm off with groggy movements and sat up, eyes still closed. I finally pushed the hair out of my face and looked around my room, disoriented. This wasn't my room, what the hell? And why was there a balcony outside? Were those rainclouds? Holy shit! I could see all my stuff in the room until the little bubble of hysteria burst out of me. I screamed and started to hyperventilate. I heard footsteps while I was still screaming. **"Nikki, what is it?!"** Abia yelled as he opened the door and stared at me. **"Dad, where the hell am I?!"** I screamed at him. He looked around my room, looked at me, and then started to laugh his bark of a laugh. **"What?"** I yelled and then the previous day came back to me. I had moved. I had a great house that I wanted to hate. All my friends were still in San Antonio. Then something hit me. **"I **_**moved**_**!"** I groaned and fell back into my mountain of pillows, both decorative and meant for sleeping. Abia shook his head at me. **"Get dressed, your starting at Forks high today,"** he said and shook his head again before closing the door behind him. I groaned again and got up, yanking my sliding closet door open and picking out a random outfit. I pulled on the gray tank top and skinny jeans. I looked at my shoes and decided on my new black and white sneakers. After I pulled on my socks that couldn't be seen and my shoes, I went into the bathroom and started to pull the brush through my hair. I studied my face, glad that I had never gotten a zit before and probably never would. I had a really pale complexion, kind of weird considering how dark my dad was. I had dark blonde hair that could never decide whether it wanted to be more blonde or brown. Weird thing was that it sometimes looked bronze or auburn. Today it was more blonde than anything else. I turned away from my reflection and turned off the bathroom light, racing out of my room after grabbing my new black jacket and school bag. I ran downstairs, ignoring the television that was broadcasting the weather (overcast of clouds with a light drizzle, which just figured) and into the kitchen where I picked up an apple while my mom handed a plate of four eggs, two pieces of toast, hashbrowns, bacon and sausage, and a stack of pancakes to my dad. I rolled my eyes at him as he went into the dining room. He always had a big appetite which kind of figured because of how big he was and whatnot. **"Hey, dad!"** I yelled after him and ran into the dining room. He looked up from wolfing down a pancake and I smiled humorously. **"Are you going down to La Push today?"** I asked him, curious to find out how he was planning on becoming part of the pack again. **"Yeah, why?"** he questioned as he bit into his sausage. **"Are you gonna join the pack?"** **"Not while you're at school because most of the wolves are your age." "Oh."** I left it at that and went into the living room to watch whatever until it was time to go to school or whatever.

When it was 7:20 I turned off the T.V. and picked up my keys from the coffee table, also grabbing my black raincoat from the hook by the door. **"Bye!"** I closed the door behind me before they could answer me. Of course, it was drizzling. I scowled at the sky and ran to my black Mercedes Guard that my dad had insisted on me getting when I turned sixteen. I rolled my eyes, trying to imagine a vampire ever getting stopped by something as simple as a car that was meant to drive off humans and their creations, not mythical creatures sought on ripping out my throat. I turned the key in the ignition and let the heater run until it started warming the car. I pulled out of the drive and rode through the neighborhood until I got to the highway. I kept my eyes peeled for the sign that said Forks High School, which was, like most other things around this poe-dunk town, right off the highway. I almost got in a wreck when I saw the sign. I hadn't even seen it until the last second when I slammed on the brake and tried not to run into people. I pulled into the parking lot, noting how few cars there were. Back home there were at least a thousand cars and all of them carpooling. It was unnatural to see so few people.  
Everyone was looking at me and my car, trying to see who had gotten a new car or what the new student would look like. I tried to ignore their stares as I pulled into an open space between a shiny Volvo and a Rabbit that looked like it just got out of a junk yard compared to the shiny one. I sighed, took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed my bag before getting out of the car and locking the car behind me. I saw movement in the corner of my vision and turned to look at the Rabbit on my right. When I saw two people getting out of the car I nearly laughed out loud. Some huge guy, who I knew was from La Push by his looks, was getting out of the driver's seat while a girl about 5' 6" with dirty blonde hair that looked more brown than blonde got out of the passenger side. I could tell that he had Imprinted her by the way he looked at her, all puppy-dog like and eager to do whatever possible to make her happy and safe. It was exactly the same way Abia looked at my mom, so I would know an Imprint when I saw one. I smiled and reminded myself to ask dad who they were later. I strung my bag on my shoulder, the way it should be, and started walking along the sidewalk, having seen a building with a sign claiming it was the office, but stopped in my tracks when I heard someone behind me. **"Hey! Hey you!"** I turned around to see the girl from the Rabbit speed-walking towards me with her wolf behind her. I grinned at the luck. **"Yeah?" "You're new here aren't you?"** I nodded. **"Yeah, I just moved here from San Antonio,"** she smiled at me. **"I'm Allison, and this is Jacob, my uh, boyfriend,"** she introduced, gesturing towards herself and then Jacob behind her. I noticed she stuttered, as if 'boyfriend' wouldn't be the word she had in mind for her Imprinter. I looked up to smile at the guy and say 'Hi' or whatever but he wasn't looking towards me, he was looking at the Volvo, well, grimacing and glaring more like it. I could see someone crossing the length of the car to the passenger side, an inhumanely beautiful someone. He had bronze hair and pale skin, and he looked kind of gangly but really handsome too. He opened the passenger side door and a girl with dirty blonde hair, like Allison's, more brown than blonde, stepped out of the car, smirking at the guy, of which he returned. Jacob finally looked at me and nodded then turned back to glowering at the two people. Hmph. Jerk. **"I'm Nikole, but everyone calls me Nikki. Seriously, I hate my full name,"** I told Allison, trying to ignore Jacob's rude-ass self. She smiled and nodded as if she understood. **"Cool. And hey, it gets better here. I should know, I'm originally from Phoenix,"** she said and started walking towards the school, Jacob following her. I rolled my eyes and kept going to the office.  
When I came out of the office I had my schedule and a map of the school, which I had memorized thoroughly so I wouldn't burn a hole through it while walking to my classes. I shoved the map into my bag and my schedule in my pocket as I walked into my first hour, hanging up my raincoat with the others'. As I walked into class, everyone turned to stare at me, of which I ignored. I gave my schedule to the teacher whose nameplate claimed she was Senora Goff. She rummaged for a Spanish book for a little while and then handed it to me, then told me in Spanish to go sit in the spare seat next to Allison. Hm. I hadn't noticed Allison in here. I nodded and walked down the aisles of students and sat down in the seat next to Allison, whom was talking to the girl I had seen getting out of the Volvo this morning. Both girls looked at me and smiled. **"Hey Nikki, this is Theresa,"** she introduced and Theresa smiled. **"Hey, heard you've moved here from San Antonio,"** she said. **"Yeah,"** I answered. She looked like she wanted to say more but Senora Goff had started the lesson. I listened with a bored expression, totally getting that this class was way too easy. I had taken Spanish in freshmen year in San Antonio and I had passed with a B average. Senora Goff just had us read chapter five, write the vocab words and definitions, and for homework we had to read chapter six and write the words and definitions. Back home, the teacher had had us writing essays in Spanish about Spanish history and whatnot, not to mention reading chapters and doing the vocab words too. Yeah, this class would be a breeze. I read the entire chapter in twenty-three minutes and finished the vocab words in ten so I had twenty-seven minutes left of the hour, estimated. I "hmph"-ed and opened my text to chapter six, deciding that I might as well. I finished the chapter just as the bell rang; a nasal, guttural noise that was simply pathetic. I made a note in one of my new notebooks to finish the vocab words tonight and then shoved all my stuff in my bag, including the text that Senora Goff had said I could keep 'till the end of the year.  
Allison and Theresa both nearly bolted for the door, of which I could see Jacob and the guy Theresa had been with this morning. I sighed, figuring he was her boyfriend and slung my bag over my shoulder and retreating through the doorway to my next class, biology. Okay, so, they had a test, of which I could have passed because we had already studied this in San Antonio, but Mr. Banner had said I didn't have to do it. Same with my next class. Free period was boring because I didn't even want to do anything. Trig was horrible. I've always hated math, plus they had a test too, of which I was thankful that I didn't have to take it. Yy me! Whatever.  
I finally went into the lunchroom and grabbed a tray. I put a hot pocket, salad, apple, and a water bottle on my tray and looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was either joining their friends or already sitting together at their tables. I sighed and was getting ready to sit at a table that was nearly empty when I saw someone waving their arm like an idiot, obviously trying to get my attention. I nearly busted out laughing when I saw Allison waving her arm, Theresa rolling her eyes, Jacob sitting there wrinkling his nose, and that one guy that seemed to be Theresa's boyfriend covering his face with his hand. I smiled and walked over to their table. Allison had stopped waving her arm like a crazy person. **"Hey,"** I said and nearly dropped my tray when Allison pulled me down on a chair between her and Theresa. I looked up and saw that another huge guy, obviously a werewolf from La Push, was sitting with us too. He was looking around the cafeteria with a bored expression. I rolled my eyes and turned to smile at Allison, who launched into an animated talk about God-knows-what. Allison stopped to catch her breath when Theresa broke in. **"By the way, this is my, um, boyfriend, Edward,"** she said, pointing at the guy beside her. She stuttered like Allison, but this time, I had no idea why. He smiled and I smiled back really quick, still wondering why Jacob so obviously disliked him and Theresa. Before I turned to start eating, I saw Edward try to disguise a laugh with a cough. I furrowed my brow but shook my head and tried to listen to Allison's babble while I ate my lunch. Suddenly, Allison seemed to remember the guy beside Jacob. **"Oh my god, I forgot, that's Seth,"** she said quickly then launched back into whatever the hell she was talking about before. I could feel someone's eyes on me, like an itch under my skin that I couldn't get. I looked up to glare at whomever was staring when I met Seth's eyes. My eyes widened in recognition at the look he gave me.  
He had that look I had seen Jacob give Allison, the one Abia gave mom. Holy shit. Abia was gonna kick this guy's ass. I bit my lip, trying not to imagine dad in his wolf form and tearing Seth's throat out, as if he could control who he Imprinted on. Yikes.  
All of a sudden, Allison went quiet, which I would have been happy about if I couldn't feel how tense the atmosphere was. I looked at Theresa and Edward. They were whispering to each other, Theresa casting glances at me. I looked at Allison and Jacob, both watching Theresa and Edward. Theresa looked at me, and then looked at Seth, and finally she landed her eyes on Allison, who gasped and whispered into Jacob's ear. **"Excuse me," **Edward said, motioning for Jacob to follow. I looked down and picked up my tray before walking over to the trash cans and dumping the stuff that was left. I went back to the table where Theresa and Allison were talking animatedly which shut off as soon as I came into hearing distance. I looked at them all suspiciously and looked at Seth again, nervous about what I might see. He was still staring at me, as if I was the only thing he could see right now. Shit. Jacob and Edward came back from the hallway, both of whom were staring at me. When they sat down, everyone turned to stare at me (well, everyone except for Seth who had already been staring at me).  
**"What?"** I said, and Allison launched herself at me. **"What the hell?!"** I exclaimed. **"You know?"** she asked me, still not allowing me to get air in my lungs. **"I would answer, but I'm air-deprived at the moment,"** I said and she let go, smiling like a dork. **"Know what?"** Theresa answered this time, her voice lowered. **"About werewolves and vampires and such." "Um, yeah? My dad is rejoining the pack today, he's in La Push right now,"** I said, keeping my hands ready to block another Allison Attack. **"Wait, what is your last name?"** I opened my mouth to answer when Edward cut me off. **"Spires, she's the one who has the blood type no one has ever had before, plus her blood is the singer to all vampires who can smell it,"** he said. I cocked my eyebrow at him. **"Um, right."** He smirked. **"How-?" "I can read minds, all except for Theresa. I'm a vampire, but I don't drink human blood, and neither does my family,"** he said, pointing to four inhumanly beautiful people sitting at a table in the corner. **"We drink animal blood,"** he finished and everyone smiled at me. **"Saves us the trouble. If you hadn't noticed yet, Seth-" **I cut Jacob off. **"Imprinted on me, yeah, I know. I recognize the looks,"** I said, smiling at Seth warmly. I turned back to Jacob. **"And you Imprinted Allison, yaddah, yaddah, blah, blah, blah,"** I said, like this was all old news. I sighed and looked at my watch. Only two minutes left of lunch. **"Seth just know that when you turn wolf and my dad, Abia, is in his wolf form, he might try to rip your throat out. Just a fair warning,"** I said. Seth frowned at me, but I just smiled innocently. Wow, what my mom said was true, you couldn't resist that love that radiated from a wolf, no matter how sudden it happened.


End file.
